Partners In crime
by Lump Sum
Summary: Castle veut toujours tout savoir sur sa partenaire, de travail ! Et de-nouveau, il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il se retrouve alors dans un endroit où la torture saura le cueillir... TWO-SHOT OOC.
1. Partie 1

_Coucou ! =D_

_Me revoilà avec un Two-Shot (qui date de plus d'un mois...) totalement OOC ! (vous êtes prévenus)._

_Je vous poste la première partie._

_La deuxième arrivera... quand elle sera écrite ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas)_

* * *

><p><em>Un homme sérieux a peu d'idées. Un homme à idées n'est jamais sérieux.<em>

__Paul VALÉRY.

* * *

><p><strong>Partners. In crime.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous ai autorisé à venir avec moi ? demanda la jeune femme, excédée.<p>

- Parce que… j'étais caché dans votre coffre ? proposa l'écrivain.

- Je me disais aussi…

Beckett soupira et son partenaire grimaça. Il ne devait pas l'énerver, surtout pas en ce moment alors qu'elle souffrait… Une vielle femme, assise aux côtés de Beckett dans la salle d'attente, ne faisait que raconter sa vie au lieutenant. Castle se trouvait en face d'elle, tout sourire. Elle mima un « je vais vous tuer » avec ses lèvres et le sourire de l'écrivain s'agrandit.

La brunette fit mine de se pencher pour attraper un magazine et en profita pour s'assoir auprès de son partenaire. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la jeune flic sentit la remarque arriver à grands pas…

- Je vous manquais détective ?

_Bingo…_

- Vous étiez en face de moi Castle.

Kate Beckett ou comment votre humour peut passer à la trappe en moins d'une minute…

L'écrivain fixa la vieille femme qui, visiblement concentrée par son index, l'enfonça dans son nez dans une grimace. Castle la regardait faire, bouche ouverte, horrifié. Il dû détourner un instant les yeux lorsque la sénior regarda son doigt éclaireur avec un grand intérêt.

_Non, elle ne va pas le faire…_

La vieille femme mit son index dans sa bouche, nullement gênée d'un tel geste en public.

_Si, elle l'a fait_.

Castle se retrouva parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût, lui donnant la chair de poule.

- Alors, cet ostéopathe, il est aussi sexy que Josh ? demanda Castle au bout d'un moment.

Beckett le fixa avec des yeux ronds puis explosa de rire, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour le retenir un minimum. Dans son fou rire, elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son partenaire, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? s'impatienta l'écrivain.

Elle s'essuya une joue avec son index, encore parcourue par des hoquets de rire.

- Mon dieu, c'était magnifique, fit-elle en étouffant un nouvel éclat de joie en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois, ne remarquant pas la vieille femme la fixer de ses immenses « hublots » - surnom _gentiment_ donné par Castle pour désigner ses très grandes lunettes -.

- Non, il n'est pas aussi _sexy_ que Josh, commença la brunette d'un immense sourire carnassier, mais ce sera à vous de voir…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de désigner quelque chose avec son doigt, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il tourna la tête et fit face à…

- Canon, murmura l'écrivain en détaillant l'ostéopathe.

Le docteur Angela Cole était incroyablement belle, fine, des jambes interminables mises en valeur dans un jean serré et clair. Elle portait une blouse blanche de médecin ouverte, laissant voir son haut émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de la même couleur. Sa peau était bronzée, comme si elle revenait de vacances passées au bord de la mère. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés cours, au-dessus de ses épaules.

L'écrivain se leva, encore tout émoustillé parce qu'il voyait alors que Beckett serrait déjà la main de la jeune femme.

- Lieutenant Beckett, que me vaut votre visite ? demanda Angela dans un sourire éblouissant qui fit chavirer le cœur de Castle.

- Une simple remise en forme, mentit la brunette.

- Elle a mal au dos, rectifia une voix derrière elle.

- Castle, gronda-t-elle.

Le docteur Cole fixa le nouveau venu, un sourire en coin.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Richard Castle, son partenaire, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Au travail, précisa Beckett, mon partenaire _au travail_.

Castle fit une moue identique à celle d'un enfant n'ayant pas eu le cadeau qu'il souhaitait pour Noël.

- Très bien, entrez, s'amusa l'ostéopathe.

- Alors là, même pas en rêve Castle, vous ne rentrez pas !

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant un regard de chien battu.

- Qu'il entre ! J'en profiterai pour le remettre d'aplomb, je vois à la façon dont vous avez de vous tenir que votre colonne vertébrale est légèrement déplacée.

Puis elle s'effaça dans son bureau. Alors que Castle allait la suivre, Beckett l'arrêta en posant fermement une main sur son torse, une menace silencieuse qu'il ignora royalement.

- Je vais me faire tripoter par cette sublime femme, c'est une super journée ! s'enthousiasma l'écrivain.

- Elle ne va pas vous _tripoter _Castle mais vous faire souffrir… rectifia la jeune femme d'une voix qui se voulait inquiétante.

Aucun effet sur son partenaire qui s'empressa d'entrer et de regarder le docteur Cole dérouler le papier qu'elle mit sur la table d'examen. Beckett s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, blasée par son comportement.

- Bien, fit Angela en se tournant vers eux, qui commence ?

Castle leva si vite son bras qu'il dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se décroche. Beckett roula des yeux, désespérée.

- Déshabillez-vous M. Castle je vous prie.

Son cœur rata un battement.

- Me quoi ? couina l'écrivain.

- Vous déshabillez, pour que je puisse vous…

_Tripoter ?_

- … remettre en forme !

- Ah, bien sûr.

Beckett sentit ses joues la brûler lorsqu'elle entendit la braguette de son partenaire s'ouvrir. Elle détourna le regard, horriblement gênée. Et dire que dans quelques minutes, ce sera son tour…

oOoOoOoOo

Elle fixait ses chaussures depuis un long moment lorsque la voix amusée de Castle lui fit relever la tête.

- Passionnantes vos chaussures lieutenant ? se moqua-t-il en la voyant si gênée.

La brunette lui décocha un regard noir qui perdit de sa valeur en cours de route… Castle était devant elle, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Elle déglutit difficilement et dû y mettre toute sa raison pour réussir à garder ses yeux dans les siens. Remarquant son comportement, il fit claquer l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et la jeune femme devint cramoisie. Angela pouffa discrètement dans sa main, derrière eux, se tenant près de la table d'examen.

Lorsque Castle se dirigea vers elle, le docteur Cole lui fit un sourire, lui indiquant de s'assoir dos à elle. Un frisson le parcouru lorsque les mains froides d'Angela se placèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne put s'empêcher de geindre.

- Ah ! Vos mains sont glacées ! Vous ne voulez pas les frotter l'une contre l'autre avant ?

Pour toute réponse, Cole mit ses doigts dans la nuque de Castle, le faisant taire en pinçant fortement sur un point sensible. Elle posa un coude entre ses deux épaules et s'appuya légèrement sur lui. Il se tendit malgré lui et fixa sa partenaire qui avait retrouvé une couleur normale. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire étrange et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'identifier, Angela plaça ses deux mains dans son cou et le lui fit craquer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun hurlement ne pu en sortir. Il bondit de la table et se tourna vers l'ostéopathe, se massant la nuque.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous voulez me tuer ? gronda Castle.

Une voix toute guillerette derrière lui répondit :

- C'est de la remise en forme, Castle, je vous avais prévenu que souffririez.

Il se tourna vers sa partenaire.

- De la remise en forme ? J'appelle ça une tentative d'homicide !

Beckett roula des yeux, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, sourire en coin.

- Castle, vous n'avez tout de-même pas peur des sensations fortes… commença-t-elle d'une voix suave.

La brunette fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de l'écrivain et le sentit frissonner sous son touché, ils suivirent tout deux les mains de la jeune femme du regard. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de son caleçon et releva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-… Si ? termina-t-elle en faisant claquer l'élastique arrachant un « _humpf_ » douloureux et surpris à son partenaire.

Elle rit et tourna les talons, partant s'assoir. Castle inspira profondément pour se donner contenance et se passa une main sur sa mèche.

_Je suis un homme, un vrai !_

Puis il fit face au docteur Cole et toutes ses bonnes intentions s'envolèrent. Il lui fit un sourire effrayé tandis qu'elle tapotait le cuir clair recouvert par du papier, clairement amusée.

_Note à moi-même_ : _Ne te cache plus _jamais_ dans le coffre de Beckett pour la suivre… c'est trop risqué et ça fait trop mal._

oOoOoOoOo

- Aaaaaah ! hurla Castle, allongé sur la table.

Beckett cracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche sous un éclat de rire.

- Ca va Castle ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, super, je me fais éclater les vertèbres par une pro, quoi de mieux ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui disiez « super journée » ?

Elle l'entendit grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et lui sourit doucement, amusée.

- C'est presque fini monsieur Castle, restez tranquille, lui demanda le docteur Angela Cole.

- Facile à dire, marmotta-t-il.

Pour le punir de son insolence, Angela fit craquer violement le dos de l'écrivain qui hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur. Castle se releva brusquement, les mains en évidence.

- Ok, c'est bon, on arrête ! supplia-t-il. A votre tour Beckett.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge.

- Il n'est pas question que vous restiez dans la pièce, Castle, interdit la jeune femme en le menaçant avec son index.

- Eh ! Vous êtes restez, vous !

- Très bien… marmotta-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

Sans un regard pour l'écrivain, elle posa son verre d'eau sur le bureau du médecin, attrapa les deux pans de son pull et le retira.

Castle ouvrit grand les yeux face à la jeune femme en sous-vêtement devant lui.

_Je réitère, c'est une super journée !_


	2. Partie 2

_Heeeeey ! =)_

_Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de ce Two-Shot._

_Merci à __tous pour vos adorables commentaires J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture (ou pas) !_

* * *

><p>- Il faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux, chantonna Castle en jouant avec un post-it.<p>

- Castle, _focus_, gronda sa partenaire – _de travail_ – depuis la table d'examen.

_CRAC !_

La mini-feuille jaune se sépara en deux et Castle plissa les yeux en se tournant vers sa partenaire.

- Ca va ? couina-t-il.

- Super, murmura-t-elle en levant faiblement le pouce.

Il fit une moue compatissante et la jeune femme se perdit un instant dans le regard bleu de son partenaire. Il s'inquiétait pour elle… alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, la brunette ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié à son égard. Elle lui fit un timide sourire de côté, le papier collant sa joue gauche, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message.

Ce qu'il fit.

Les traits de Castle se détendirent petit-à-petit pour qu'un mince sourire subjugué étire sa bouche. La brunette se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, sous le charme du pétillement qui éclairait les yeux de son partenaire et ce sourire si attendrissant qui lui était adressé.

Angela observa cette étrange complicité qui les liait, bien qu'elle ne puisse voir le visage de sa patiente, elle le devinait sans mal. Sous ses doigts, le cœur de Beckett battait incroyablement vite.

- Vous pouvez vous lever lieutenant Beckett, fit la jeune femme à la peau bronzée.

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction.

Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la jeune flic et un sourire amusé étira ses fines lèvres roses. Kate Beckett semblait être plongée dans un autre monde où seuls Richard Castle et elle y vivaient.

- Lieutenant Beckett, répéta Angela.

Toujours rien.

Castle était dans le même état, un sourire totalement niais sur la figure. C'était ce qu'on appel métaphoriquement un « coup de foudre ».

Etrange d'en avoir un dans un pareil moment, allongé sur une table d'examen, à moitié à poil, du papier scotché sur la joue.

Mais Beckett et Castle ne faisaient jamais comme tout le monde, c'est bien connu…

- Beckett ! tenta Angela une nouvelle fois d'une voix plus forte qui fit sursauter ses deux patients.

- Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama brusquement la brunette en se relevant avec l'aide de ses abdominaux.

Castle observa ces derniers avec une certaine admiration, ses yeux passant de son ventre à celui de sa partenaire. Une mine boudeuse transforma son visage.

- C'est terminé, expliqua le docteur Cole dans un sourire qui fit plisser ses jolis yeux verts.

- Ah, excusez-moi, fit Beckett en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Silence. Plus un bruit, plus un geste…

Angela haussa les sourcils.

- Vous pouvez descendre et vous rhabiller, lieutenant Beckett.

- Hein ? Oh oui, pardon.

Alors qu'elle tournait les jambes pour descendre de la table, elle sentit le regard de son partenaire lui brûler une certaine partie du corps.

- Castle, gronda-t-elle en le faisant sursauter sans pour autant le regarder, les yeux, plus haut !

Un couinement la fit discrètement sourire.

- Mais comment vous faites ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis flic. Et vous avouez votre crime très facilement monsieur Castle, s'amusa-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Un crime ? Quel crime ? Celui de regarder une belle femme ?

Elle rougit furieusement et se pinça les lèvres en fixant ses yeux au plafond. Il sourit en la voyant faire, heureux comme tout de la voir gêner.

- Je suis déjà assez mal-à-l'aise d'être en sous-vêtements devant vous et il faut que vous en rajoutiez une couche en me complimentant, se lamenta-t-elle faussement en attrapant son jean posé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Le sourire de Castle dévia dans un coin de sa bouche et il observa la jeune femme enfiler son pantalon gracieusement. Lorsqu'elle remonta ce dernier jusqu'au bas de ses fesses, elle fit un léger saut et le ferma.

- Vraiment peu pour être heureux, chanta-t-il de-nouveau.

Un regard noir jaillit.

- Trop serrée lieutenant ? s'amusa-t-il.

Deuxième regard noir.

- Je suis flic.

Elle boucla sa ceinture et attrapa son tee-shirt.

- Je fais du sport tous les jours.

Il se leva et lui tendit son manteau pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Elle lui fit un discret sourire puis lui tourna le dos et passa ses bras dans les manches.

- Et je passe mon temps à courir après des criminels.

Il sourit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, ses mains dans son cou pour libérer ses cheveux coincés.

- Alors non, Castle, je ne suis pas _serrée_ dans mon jean.

Elle fit face au docteur Cole qui s'approcha gracieusement.

- Je vous dois ? demanda Beckett.

- Rien, je me suis beaucoup trop amusée pour vous faire payer quoi que ce soit.

Kate et Castle se regardèrent un court instant puis la jeune flic reporta son attention sur Angela, lui offrant une main amicale et un sourire franc.

- Eh bien merci Angela.

- Le plaisir était pour moi, lieutenant Beckett, sourit-elle. Au revoir.

Elles se serrèrent la main et Castle fit de-même.

- Monsieur Castle.

- Docteur Cole.

Cette dernière regarda les deux partenaires – _au travail_ – sortir de son bureau lorsqu'un détail la frappa.

- Lieutenant Beckett ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna alors que Castle partait en sautillant, criant « c'est moi qui conduit ! » en brandissant les clés de voiture au-dessus de sa tête.

- Votre partenaire a oublié ce morceau de papier sur mon bureau.

Elle vit la jeune femme plisser les yeux en lisant les quelques mots qui figuraient sur le post-it. Un sourire amusé étira alors ses lèvres puis elle remercia Angela et tourna les talons.

oOoOoOoOo

- Qu'est-ce que le docteur Cole vous voulait ? demanda Castle en fixant la route.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il conduisait la voiture de Beckett.

- Mmmh ? Me donner sa carte.

- Ah.

- Vous la voulez ?

Il donna un vif coup de frein qui les fit brutalement bouger.

- Non ! répondit-il précipitamment avant de rajouter : merci.

Elle éclata de rire et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le papier jaune et un sourire prit place, ombre de son hilarité.

- Vous n'auriez pas trouvé un post-it sur le bureau ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Vous voulez parler de ça ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit la jeune femme lui montrer le bout de papier qu'il cherchait, coincé entre deux doigts. Il tenta de l'attraper mais Beckett fut plus rapide et remit sa main dans sa poche.

- Tatatata, Castle, on regarde la route lorsqu'on conduit !

- Vous répondez bien au téléphone vous, grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur la voiture devant la leur.

Elle lui pinça le dos de la main en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- Aïe, _apple_ ! cria-t-il.

Elle retira ses doigts et rit légèrement en se replaçant dans son siège.

- Vous voulez bien me donner mon bout de papier, tenta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- S'il vous plaît ?

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et put voir un sourire sadique se former sur ses lèvres.

- Non.

Il soupira et regarda la route.

- Vous l'avez lu ? voulut-il savoir.

Elle dévisagea son profil et tomba sur ses lèvres.

- Non.

Un soupir imperceptible fendit ses lèvres minces et le silence se fit jusqu'au loft de Castle.

oOoOoOoOo

- C'est fou ! Je me dépose, s'amusa l'écrivain en ouvrant sa portière.

Beckett leva les yeux au plafond et sortit de la voiture, permutant les places. Elle passa devant Castle, le bout de papier qu'il voulait tant récupérer coincé entre deux doigts, agité sous le nez de son partenaire. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'attraper mais la jeune femme baissa son bras et lui échappa en s'engouffrant côté conducteur.

- Méchante, grogna-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Quelle maturité, Castle.

- Dit celle qui ne veut pas me rendre mon post-it ! s'exclama-t-il, ébahit face à sa mauvaise fois.

Ce fut au tour de Beckett de lui tirer la langue.

- Quelle maturité, Beckett, fit-il en prenant une voix aigu pour l'imiter.

Elle rit et démarra la voiture. La brunette fit un signe à son partenaire qui le lui rendit puis fila dans les embouteillages.

oOoOoOoOo

Kate s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche, plié en deux. Elle l'ouvrit puis le lut, un sourire amusé peint sur les lèvres.

_Partners. In crime._

oOoOoOoOo

Il avait la bouche pleine lorsque la sonnette retentit. Castle fixa sa fille et sa mère qui secouèrent toutes deux la tête : elles n'attendaient personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'essuya la bouche, avala sa bouchée et marcha jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit mais… personne sur le palier.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et faillit refermer sa porte lorsqu'un petit point jaune sur le mur d'en face le fit s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir lire ce qu'y était écrit sur le post-it.

_Partners. In crime __**?**_

Il sourit. C'était son écriture mais certainement pas _son_ point d'interrogation. Il tourna la tête et vit le bouton de l'ascenseur clignoter au loin. De-nouveau, il s'approcha et remarqua un autre post-it sur le bouton lumineux.

_Partners. In… _

Il appuya sur le petit cercle lumineux, les sourcils légèrement froncés mais un sourire aux lèvres. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, dévoilant sa jeune partenaire de travail, une main cachant son visage. En son creux était collé un autre petit papier jaune.

_...life ?_

Les yeux brillants, le cœur affolé, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, dévoilant un regard vert rempli de nervosité et de bonheur. Le rythme cardiaque de la flic s'emballa lorsque Castle colla le post-it sur son cœur.

Pour toute réponse, elle posa une main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
